Amistad Wasabi
by A. Martin
Summary: Kim termina con Jack y eso de verdad le rompió el corazón, y solo uno de sus amigos podría animarlo. Primer fic en español de Los Guerreros Wasabi! Entren y Revisen!


** Hola a todos, Los Guerreros Wasabi les dan la bienvenida**

**He visto esta serie y aunque no es mi favorita, decidi escribir algo sobre eso. Ademas, pareciera ser que es mi primer fic en la pagina y de esta serie.**

**Decidi escribir una relacion de amistad Jack/Milton y algo de Jack y Kim tambien. Pero mas se basa en la amistad que el romance, (no soy buena en el romance)**

**Este no va a ser un fic multi-chapter como en mis otros fics, es algo nuevo para mi y habran mas fics de la serie mas adelante. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Amistad Wasabi<p>

**La serie Los Guerreros Wasabi no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El sensei Rudy había llamado a Jack para que le enseñe a Milton, porque veía que él no estaba progresando tan bien como sus amigos Eddie y Jerry. Cuando Jack llego al dojo, muy tarde en la noche, vio que Milton no había llegado pero en su lugar vio a su novia Kim.<p>

Ambos han estado saliendo hace dos meses y parecían que iban a durar más tiempo. Hasta que Jack se acerca a ella "Kim, querida, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?" dijo Jack preocupado por eso.

"Quería decirte algo" dijo ella y sentaron en un asiento, ella se tarda en decirlo "Quiero terminar contigo" le dijo y Jack se quedo en estado de shock. "¿Que? ... pero ¿por que?" pregunta algo histérico "Estoy saliendo con alguien mas" dijo.

Jack no hallaba que decir a eso, solo sabia que su corazón se rompió en pedazos "Podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no?" dijo Kim al tratar de animar a Jack, hasta que él consigue hablar "Claro" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato juntos, pero Jack estaba demasiado deprimido para seguir soportando eso. Hasta que Kim se levanta de donde estaba y se va del dojo, dejando a Jack solo.

Era imposible que eso pasara, Jack se quedo sentado en el asiento y estaba a punto de llorar. Y como no había nadie, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y se apoyo en una viga mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

XXX

Hora más tarde, la puerta del dojo se abre y Jack saca su cabeza de las manos y se seca la cara para ocultar cualquier signo de debilidad. Era Milton, que tenia puesto su uniforme, listo para practicar.

"Hola Jack, estoy listo para el entrenamiento" dijo Milton algo emocionado, pero Jack no le responde porque miraba hacia abajo "Jack, ¿estas bien?" pregunta algo confundido.

Hasta que él reacciona y levanta su cabeza "Si, lo estoy" dijo y se levanto del asiento, pero Milton se da cuenta que algo le pasaba a Jack. Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo volteo para mirarlo mejor, una lagrima cayo por la cara de Jack pero la destruyo en seguida.

"Jack, ¿estas... llorando?" pregunto Milton, "No, ¿que te hace pensar eso?" dijo su amigo, hasta que se sentó en el mismo asiento y no pudo soportar la mentira, dejo salir a sus emociones.

Milton estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Jack tan deprimido antes, ni mucho menos llorando. Solo se sentó a su lado "¿Que paso?" pregunta suavemente. "Kim termino conmigo" dijo Jack con la voz entrecortada, mientras se secaba su rostro.

Ahí paso algo inesperado, Milton envuelve un brazo alrededor de Jack y él se inclina hacia su amigo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro y soltando sus gemidos. Mientras Milton solo se quedo quieto, acariciando la espalda de Jack para calmarlo.

"En verdad lamento eso amigo" dijo Milton, mientras su amigo seguía llorando en su hombro. Era extraño que Jack se volviera tan vulnerable e indefenso y que Milton tenga que ser su consuelo. Pasaron solo unos minutos y luego se separaron del abrazo.

XXX

Quince minutos más tarde, los dos amigos estaban sentados en el mismo asiento, y Milton aun tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jack. "Milton, yo pensaba enseñarte algunos movimientos de karate, pero..." dijo "Esta bien, puede ser otra noche Jack, además... nunca te había visto tan deprimido antes" agrego Milton.

Ambos se ríen por eso, cuando terminan "Gracias Milton" dijo Jack y le da un abrazo, "De nada amigo, para eso son los amigos" dijo mientras mantenía el abrazo. Al rato después, ambos se separan y Milton se levanta del asiento "Ya se que cosa te animaría mas" dijo.

Jack lo miraba algo confundido, y Milton dio unos cuantos golpes al muñeco de práctica, pero durante un paso se cae. Eso hizo reír a Jack, se levanto del asiento también y se acerca a su amigo para levantarlo "Si que necesitas ayuda con el karate Milton" dijo sarcásticamente y ambos se ríen.

Hasta que los dos se quedaron en el dojo practicando hasta bien tarde. Tal vez Kim haya terminado su relación con Jack, pero él siempre tendrá a sus amigos que lo apoyaran en lo que sea. Amistad pura... al estilo Wasabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, Déjenme reviews, ¿por favor?<strong>


End file.
